Montenegro
'Basics' Montenegro has three network operators: *'Telenor' *'Crnogorski' Telekom (a.k.a. T-Mobile) *'m:tel' Telekom and Telenor both have a good coverage in 2G on 900 and 1800 MHz, and on 3G on 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE started in 2013 with Telekom and Telenor on 1800 and 2600 MHz. m:tel has a lower coverage on 2G and 3G only. The tax of 1 € per month for users of mobile telephony that was in place 2012 to 2014, has been abolished again. When buying a prepaid package, the customer is obliged to correctly complete a registration form and produce a corresponding identification document for the authorized person at the point of sale. So be prepared to show an ID card or passport and do some paperwork. Telenor Telenor (formerly Promonte) covers 97% of the population with 3G and 24% with 4G/LTE, see coverage map. It has surpassed T-Mobile in customer numbers. From March 2016 4G/LTE has been made available for prepaid. You need to have one of their new 4G SIM cards or can change an old one in their stores for 3 €. Availability Get their SIM cards in stores: Store locator. Also available at Tivat airport. Also available in newstands throughout the country. At Podgorica airport it's available from "Tobacco" kiosks. There are 3 of them and sometimes only one of them has the sim, so if you're out of luck at one of them, try the other ones. 'Voice and data SIM card' Their regular packs are called "Sve u 1" or "Start" and are sold for 5 € with the same credit on. Default data is charged at 0.509 € per MB and speed is up to 21 Mbps. These data packs can be added: The add-on can be activated with My Menu *123# in the part Offers, Internet offers. The add-on can be activated unlimited number of times during a month. Tourist Pack Telenor has introduced a special Tourist package with a 4G/LTE card for 5 €. The package contains a multilingual guide, with details of the activation of the tourist offer. It provides 3 days of internet access with 300 MB in high speed and then throttled to 64 kbps. It can be activated again with every top-up from 5 €. The add-on is available until September 30, 2016 as part of the Tourist package. For activation text 'ACT' to 1466. 'Data-only SIM card' Prepaid data-only SIM Card for 9.95 € with 6 GB of credit included in 15 days in up to 4G/LTE. If you use up included traffic before these 15 days expire, you can continue surfing at reduced speed of 128 Kbps, or you can top-up your internet account by activating one of tariff add-ons and increase the speed again. With an USB modem you get prepaid data SIM card for 19.95 € and 12 GB of traffic in 30 days. Same policy applies. These add-ons with speeds up to 21 Mbps can be bought: If you use up data before the expiry of tariff add-on, you will be able to continue using the internet at reduced speed of 128 Kbps until the expiry of the tariff add-on. The add-on can be activated with My Menu *123# in the menu Offers, Internet offers. 'SIM size' *Combi SIM (standard/micro/nano) 'Internet settings' *APN: flat Note: data-only SIM automatically configures to APN "internet" that doesn't work. You need to set APN manually. 'More information' *Telenor website in English *APN instruction 'Crnogorski' Telekom (T-Mobile) Crnogorski Telekom (a.k.a. T-Mobile, formerly Monet) owned by Hungarian and Deutsche Telekom has a good coverage on 2G, 3G and 4G rivalling with Telenor, see coverage map. They have lost the top spot to Telenor, but battle hard to regain it. According to an independent test in 2016, it still is the best of the thre networks. In 2016 they finally opened 4G/LTE for prepaid too. Availability Get their SIM cards in their stores: Store locator in local language. 'Hoilday Prepaid Package' This SIM card is sold for 5 € with 3 € credit and intended for visitors. The holiday number shall remain active for 30 days from the last top-up (or the time of activation). This offer is only seasonal July to September 2016. The package enables the free activation of the Surf+ option with 3 GB 4G/LTE mobile internet, 2 GB for Facebook, Twitter and Messenger as well as unlimited internet on Crnogorski Telekom's Wi-Fi network. The internet traffic included is valid for seven days. After the first free activation, the Surf+ option is available for 5 €. Regular voice and data packages Their other prepaid SIM starters called Pleme or Mono are for 3 € with 3 € credit too. The same packages can be booked on all. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate outside of packages is 5 ct per 100 KB. These bundles are offered: One day is 0.00h - 23.59h on the day the option was activated. According to users, you can buy a new package ahead of time when all data is used up. For activation text code or type *111#. On both 1.5 GB bundles 2 GB are given extra for Facebook, Twitter and FB Messenger. Check status by texting INT INFO to 1467. These bundles can be added for more data: * 500 MB for 7 days: 2 €, activation: MO INT7 to 1477 * 1 GB for for 15 days: 3€, activation: MO INT15 to 1477 As a promotion, they offer further options, all valid for one week: * Mi: 1 GB, 500 network mins, 500 network SMS: 2,90 € * Svi: 500 MB, 100 dom. mins, 100 dom. SMS: 2.90 € Data-only SIM They sell a 3G modem stick with a 10 GB data-only SIM card valid for 30 days for 19 €. This card has only data and no voice nor text. They also sell a data-only top-up or SIM-only for 15 days and 3 GB for 5 €. These options can be added: * 1 GB for 1 day: 1 € * 5 GB for 7 days: 6 € * 5 GB for 30 days: 12 € These options need to be added through your online account. Recharges Vouchers of 5, 10 or 20 EUR are available. To top up your account enter *123* then type in the secret number from the voucher and press #. In the end, to confirm, press OK/YES (*123*xxxxxxxxxxxxx# OK). To check the status of your account, enter *122# and, to confirm, press OK/YES. 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF) available, other sizes may be cut 'Internet settings' *APN: internet-prepaid 'More information' * Telekom website in Montenegrin m:tel m:tel has the smallest network in the country with a limited coverage on 2G and 3G and an own incompatible WiMAX network. 4G/LTE hasn't started yet. So better make a network scan before you buy a SIM card. Availability Their SIM cards are available in their shops: points-of-sale Data and voice SIM card They offer a big variety of tariffs called: Hello, Send hello, m:go plus, Pink prepaid, m:go turist, Hello Net, All inclusive, Hello in and Hello one. Most starters are for 4 € with the same credit included. Their standard pack is called Hello and has a default data rate of 6.1ct per 100 KB. For data you should better choose m:go plus with a rate of 4ct per 100 KB. This line is sold for 3 € and you have 3 € available on your prepaid account and unlimited internet for the next 30 days. You have 300 MB per month at your disposal. Every top-up for any amount brings you 300 MB of free internet that you can use for 7 days. After you have spend 300 MB data you will be able to have unlimited access to the internet and the speed will be reduced to 128 Kbps. Other data packages are not available. Tourist SIM For the tourist season 2016 they offer a m:go tourist package for 5 €. It contains 2 € free credit and 500 MB of free internet valid for three days. Activation is by typing *105#. In addition, with every following top-up, customers get three more days of free internet and 50% discounted IDD calls. The promotional offer is valid until September 30, 2016. Internet settings * APN: mtelinternet More information * Website in English: http://www.mtel.me/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Telenor